


haircut

by labeledbones



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Your hair's getting long," Blaine says on the train home, running his fingers through the hair hanging over Sam's collar.</i> An absolutely necessary fic where Blaine cuts Sam's hair and that's all that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haircut

"Your hair's getting long," Blaine says on the train home, running his fingers through the hair hanging over Sam's collar. He pulls on it, just a little, just enough to make Sam go slightly cross-eyed. He tucks some hair behind Sam's ear, fingers curling around and then trailing down his neck. He doesn't really mind the length. It's just an excuse to touch him. He'll find any. Especially when they're in public. Something about touching Sam when others are watching makes Blaine feel electric. 

Sam closes his eyes a little at the feeling of Blaine's fingers. "Mm," he says, agreement or pleasure or both. "Wanna cut it?" he asks, prying one eye open and looking at Blaine.  


Blaine grins. "You trust me enough for that?" 

"Just a trim," Sam shrugs. "And, yeah, I trust you enough." He leans into Blaine, ducking his head a little so he can press his face into Blaine's neck. He's there and then he's gone again, the small gesture Sam's way of saying he trusts Blaine with anything, trusts Blaine to do anything- Blaine doesn't want to finish that thought. Not here on the subway with a sullen teenage girl staring at them. 

"Okay," Blaine says, laughing a little, caught up in the image of cutting Sam's hair in their living room, which is somehow painfully domestic and also deeply sexual. "Yeah, I want to. When we get home?" 

Sam kisses him quickly, just once despite Blaine's own mouth trying to chase after his. "No buzz cuts or anything." 

"Promise," Blaine says, looking at Sam's mouth still.  


**  


"I think it needs to be wet first," Blaine says later back at their apartment. 

Sam wiggles his eyebrows at him in response. "Wanna help?"

It's more awkward than sexy though. Sam bent over the sink in their tiny kitchen, Blaine turning the water on too cold at first. But then it's warm and Blaine spends more time than necessary working his fingers against Sam's scalp. 

"Babe, that feels incredible," Sam says, his voice bouncing off the bottom of the sink. "But this is killing my neck right now." 

He stands up quickly, whipping his hair back, splashing Blaine with excess water. 

He sits down in the chair Blaine's moved to the center of the living room. Blaine stands over him, combing Sam's wet hair back. When Sam's head tilts back from the tug of the comb, Blaine feels a sudden surge of power go through him. He places his hands on Sam's head to adjust its position and Sam moves with him willingly.

Sam flinches slightly at the cold metal of the scissors against the back of his neck and Blaine bites his lip. "This is weird," he says. 

Sam's eyes are closed and he hums in response. "How so?" 

Blaine starts cutting quarter inch chunks of hair with more confidence. "I don't know," he says. "Just having you here, completely surrendered to me." He tries to make his voice sound light, amused, but he hears the shake in it. 

So does Sam who turns up one side of his mouth, eyes still closed, and says, "You like it, don't you?" 

Blaine doesn't answer, just moves in front of Sam, combing his hair forward now. He bends down a little and Sam's eyes open. "Hi," Sam says.

Blaine mouth twists, trying not to grin. "Hi." 

"You're not giving me a mohawk, are you?" 

"I think you'd know if that was happening." He snips off some hair and then leans forward to kiss Sam, pulling back just as quickly. "You should let me cut it even shorter like Captain America," he says.

"I already wear the costume for you," Sam grins, reaching out to pinch Blaine's sides. 

Blaine jerks back at the touch. "Careful or I'm going to end up cutting an ear off or something." 

Sam just smiles at him, and keeps smiling at him. 

Blaine cuts the rest of Sam's hair in silence. But there's a hum between them, in their closeness, in the way Sam just watches him, in Blaine's fingers combing through Sam's hair when he's finished, shaking it out and letting it fall back into place.

Sam goes into the bathroom to look in the mirror and Blaine stands behind him, watching his reflection. "It's perfect," Sam says.

"It's barely different." 

Sam turns around and pulls Blaine against him. "It's perfect," he says again. Blaine's arms go around Sam and they stand there quietly for a while until Sam says, "Can I cut yours?"

Blaine laughs and shakes his head. "Never. Absolutely not," he says. "You wouldn't know what to do with my hair. You can shave my back though." 

Sam pushes him away playfully. "A: I already get to do that. B: It's not nearly as sexy." 

Blaine shrugs. "I don't know. Shoulder hair's kind of hot, right?" 

Sam just looks at him and tugs at the hem of Blaine's shirt. "Okay, come on," he says.

Blaine grins widely and pulls his shirt over his head. "See, this involves shirtlessness. Cutting your hair was a fully clothed endeavor." 

"Yeah, yeah," Sam says, reaching out for Blaine and kissing him. His hands move up to Blaine's hair and start to free it from the confines of his hair gel. Blaine squirms in his arms, trying to get away, but Sam holds him there. "Can I at least wash your hair?" Sam asks, his mouth still against Blaine's. 

Blaine steps back and considers this, a hand going to his hair, trying to put it back into some sort of order. It's no use though, his hair's a frizzed out mess already. "Fine," he says.  


"Yes," Sam smiles, pumping a fist in the air and reaching around Blaine to turn the shower on. 

"You still have to shave my back though," Blaine says as he takes the rest of his clothes off, watching Sam do the same, still always a little awed in those first few seconds of seeing Sam's skin. 

Sam catches him watching and smirks. "Get in there," he says, smacking Blaine on the ass as he hurries behind the shower curtain and under the warm water.


End file.
